


The Virtue of Patience

by RoseWaves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asphyxiation, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWaves/pseuds/RoseWaves
Summary: You and Sam have a rare night out without your kids. You have an idea of how you would like the night to go, but Sam... Sam has other plans.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Virtue of Patience

**Author's Note:**

> First kinktober fic! The prompt for this one was: asphyxiation/edging/public

The Winchester house was unusually quiet for a Saturday evening. Normally, the house was filled with the sounds of Sam and Y/N's two boisterous toddlers, running around all over the place and causing all sorts of mischief, with Sam and Y/N chasing after them. Sam’s law firm was having a fundraising gala that evening and John and Mary barely let Sam finish asking them if they would take their grandchildren for the evening before they said yes and were instructing Sam on their plans to take the twins early in the day for a zoo outing. It was rare for Sam and Y/N to have so much time alone together.

But they were making the most of it.

“ _Fuck_ , Sam, right there,” Y/N moaned, her head thrown back on the pillow as she gripped onto Sam’s hair. He laid flat on his stomach in between her legs, his head caged in by her thighs. One arm was wrapped around her leg with his hand splayed out across her belly, keeping her pinned to the mattress, while the other hand was two fingers deep in her pussy, stroking her walls with fervor. His tongue worked over her clit in small, tight circles, and he looked up at her with a faint smirk on his face. She looked completely and utterly wrecked--exactly how he wanted her.

Sam pulled off her clit with a wet pop and his fingers stopped moving but he kept them inside of her. Y/N lifted her head up to fix Sam with a look and she whined as the hand he had on her belly moved further south, the pad of his thumb rubbing her clit lightly.

“Why’d you stop?” Y/N asked with a pout on her lips. Sam smirked at her and chuckled.

“Were you gonna cum?” he replied, a mischievous lilt to his voice. Y/N narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Well, _yeah_. Isn't that kinda the whole point of this?"

Sam made a thoughtful hum before replacing the thumb he had on her clit with his mouth and sucking on the bundle of nerves as he once again began to curl his fingers inside of her. Whatever thoughts about her husband's strange behavior melted away as Y/N started to lose herself in the feeling of Sam's tongue on her and fingers inside of her. She threw her head back with a mewl, her hips rising off the bed a fraction to try and chase more of what Sam was offering her.

Quickly, Y/N found herself _closecloseclose_ , on the edge of falling over into pure bliss. Her whines were loud and constant now, music to Sam's ears. Her walls were gripping his fingers like a vice and her legs were tensing, almost crushing his head between them completely. 

The coil in her belly was about to snap and send waves of pleasure over her whole body.

Except, it never snapped and the pleasure never came.

Y/N opened her eyes with a pitiful whine as Sam withdrew his fingers from her pussy and let go of her clit with a pop. She looked at him with wild, pleading eyes as he sat up on his knees in between her legs, a sly grin on his face and mischief in his eyes.

" _Saaaaam_ ," Y/N cried, leaning up on to her elbows. "I was gonna cum."

"I know," Sam said. He brought his fingers covered in her slick to her closed her mouth. "Open up and clean these off for me."

Y/N glared at him but did as she was told. She parted her lips and took Sam’s fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the digits as she sucked them clean. She moaned at the taste of herself on her husband’s fingers and she scraped her teeth over his skin lightly as he pulled them out of her mouth with a groan.

“Can I cum now? Please?” 

Sam didn’t answer. Instead, he leaned down to plant a soft kiss onto Y/N’s pouted lips before getting off the bed and stretching.

“Nope,” he said, shooting his wife a grin. “I’m gonna go shower. Gotta start getting ready for tonight.”

Y/N's mouth fell open in shock as she watched her husband's naked form retreat into their ensuite bathroom. It took her a moment to gather her wits and register what just happened, but soon she too was up and out of bed, storming into the bathroom behind Sam. He stood in front of the open shower door as she stormed in, his back to her as he fiddled with the water temperature. 

"What do you _mean_ I don't get to cum right now?! You can't just get me all worked up and leave me high and dry! For _once_ we can fool around without--"

Y/N never got to finish her rant before Sam had turned around to face her, gripping her arms and walking her back until he had her up against the counter, crowding her in. Y/N's breath hitched in her throat at the proximity to him and she looked up into his dark eyes.

"I know you wanna cum right now, baby," Sam said, his voice low and dark. "But do you wanna know what I want?"

Y/N nodded for Sam to continue.

"I want your pussy to be wet and aching for my cock. I want you to be all worked up that you feel like you might cum the second I slide into you. I promise, baby, just wait and I’ll make it so good for you. Will you be a good girl for me and wait?”

Y/N drew in a shuddering breath as she took her bottom lip in between her teeth. She knew that if she told Sam that she didn’t want to wait, he would get down on his knees then and there and make her cum on his tongue. But she also knew that if she went along with Sam’s little game, she’d be in for a treat. She weighed her options before letting out a sigh and bringing her arms up to wrap around Sam’s neck. Y/N stood up on her toes to brush a soft kiss against his lips before pulling away and pushing at his chest, directing him towards the shower.

“Okay. I’ll wait.”

Sam shot her a smirk before he stepped into the shower, leaving the door open behind him. He wet his hair under the stream of water before turning to Y/N with a raised brow.

“You gonna get in?”

She couldn’t say no, of course.

***

Getting ready with Sam was… _difficult_ , to say the least. Sam was always handsy with Y/N, but with this teasing game he was playing with her tonight, his antics were dialed up times ten. By the time they were all dressed up and walking out of the door to make their way to the event venue, Y/N’s panties were absolutely ruined, she had lost count of how many times Sam had brought her to the edge just to leave her hanging, and they were nearly late.

Luckily, this fundraising event would bring Y/N a little reprieve. As the youngest and newest partner of his law firm, Sam had to be on his best behavior. Y/N admired her husband as she watched him talk to his colleagues. He was so passionate about his career--it was one of the things she loved most about Sam. All the legal jargon he was throwing around, though, sounded like a foreign language to her. Art history was more her speed, so she was happy to let Sam do most of the talking throughout the evening.

Dinner was much of the same. They sat at their numbered table and ate their pre-chosen meals. Sam talked business and Y/N was just enjoying the night out with her husband. When the dance floor opened up, however, the pair stayed put while the other couples of their table went to go dance.

Sam had an arm slung around Y/N's chair. As she took a sip of her wine, he leaned down to nuzzle at her temple and place a soft kiss there. She smiled over the rim of her glass at his actions. He moved his mouth further down to whisper in her ear.

"Go to the bathroom and wait for me."

Y/N's eyes widened and she set her glass back down on the table. She turned in her seat to look up at Sam.

"Really? _Here_?" she asked incredulously.

Sam's other hand fell to her bare knee and gave it a squeeze and he shot her a smirk.

"Yes, really. Now go, I'll be there in a minute."

Y/N continued to look at her husband for a moment before nodding. She stood up from the table and walked towards the bathroom and shaky legs. Excitement pooled in her belly and she could feel the uncomfortable ache in her core return tenfold. She knew if she played along with Sam's game she'd be rewarded, but she didn't expect anything like this. 

When Y/N entered the bathroom, she was relieved to find it empty. She looked herself over in the mirror, adjusting her sparkly black dress to rid it of the wrinkles it got from sitting down. The anticipation in her belly was growing stronger and stronger. Waiting for Sam felt like hours, even though it was no longer than two minutes.

_Finally_ , Sam made his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He locked it behind him, ensuring nobody could walk in on them.

Y/N smiled at her husband and before she could open her mouth to say anything, Sam was on her. His hands gripped her hips tightly asand he easily lifted her onto the counter. He pushed himself into the space between her open legs and kissed her fervently. 

Y/N moaned into Sam’s mouth, her hands coming up to grip his shoulders. She whined when he took her bottom lip in between his teeth and _pulled_ on it at the same time he ground his hips into her clothed core, letting her feel how hard he made her.

“You’ve been such a good girl for me tonight,” Sam murmured as he trails kisses down her jaw and throat. He smirked against her skin at the keening noise she made when he nipped at her pulse point. “Waiting patiently for me to let you cum. I wasn’t gonna do this until we got home, but you look so fucking good in this dress, _I_ can’t wait any longer. Need to be inside you, baby. Want me inside you?”

Y/N nodded her head furiously, gasping out a “ _Yes, Sam_ ,” when she felt his fingers snake their way up her dress to rub at her over her panties.

“God, you’re so fucking wet,” Sam groaned.

“All for you, Sam,” she hummed in response. Her mouth falls open with a silent moan as Sam pushes her panties to the side with one finger and strokes through her folds with another.

“Please, Sam, need you,” Y/N whined, snaking one hand down in between their bodies to palm at Sam’s hard cock, trapped in his pants. Sam hissed at the friction and he nodded.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll give you what you want.”

Sam made quick work of popping the button of his pants and unzipping them. He pulled his cock out from the slit in his boxers and Y/N moaned at the sight of him. He was long and thick and she always had a little trouble walking after every time he fucked her.

Sam pushed Y/N’s panties to the side again and rubbed the tip of his cock through her folds, coating himself in her slick. He teased her entrance, chuckling at the pitiful whine she let out. Sam could tell she was getting ready to sass him, to tell him to hurry the fuck up, so he pushed himself halfway in before she could get a word out.

Y/N's head fell back at the feeling of Sam's cock _finally_ making its way inside of her. She would never admit it to him, but after waiting all day to feel him… It was _amazing_. Sam must have felt that way about being inside her, too, as he dropped his forehead to her shoulder with a groan, working his hips forward more until his cock was buried all the way inside of her pussy.

They sat like that for a moment, their heavy breaths mingling as they adjusted to the sensation of being joined together. When Sam had composed himself enough, he lifted his forehead from Y/N's shoulder and planted a searing kiss on her lips before he started to move.

Sam pulled all the way out, slowly, before slamming back in again. His hand moved to grip Y/N's thigh, lifting her leg and wrapping it around his hip. The change in angle allowed Sam to hit her _just right_ and she had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming. Sam's pace was punishing, but it was just the way she liked it.

With each thrust, Y/N could feel herself getting closer and closer. Sam could tell, too, with the way her face was scrunched up and the breathy little whines she was letting out. But as close as she was, she needed more. It wasn’t often that they did this, but sometimes Y/N needed that extra little push to send her over the edge, and Sam was always more than happy to oblige.

“Sam,” Y/N choked out, her words cut off by a particularly sharp thrust from her husband that had her mewling. “Need… need _more_.”

“Yeah? What more do you need, baby? Use your words and I’ll give it to you,” Sam grunted.

Sam’s thrusts slowed to allow Y/N to get her wits about her enough to voice her desires. Her lust blown eyes locked with his and Sam knew what she wanted, but he wanted to hear her say it.

“Choke me. Please.”

Sam’s gaze on her turned predatory, even more so than before. He trailed his hand from her hip and up her chest, stopping to squeeze at her breasts through the fabric of her dress, before continuing upwards, his warm palm engulfing the soft flesh of her throat.

“This what you want?” Sam asked darkly. Y/N nodded fervently, but Sam _tsk_ ed and shook his head. “Say it.”

“Yes, Sam. This is what I want,” Y/N gasped out, pushing her throat further into his palm. 

“Get yourself ready, then. You know what to do if you need me to stop.”

Y/N obeyed quickly, removing one hand from Sam’s shoulder to take the wrist of his hand around her throat into her palm. If it became too much and she needed him to stop, all she had to do was squeeze.

Sam repositioned his hand so his thumb and forefinger were gripping the underside of her jaw. He looked at her once more for permission and she nodded against him. He resumed his thrusts again, slow at first, as he worked his way up to the pace he had originally set. Once he got there and Y/N was moaning softly underneath him, his fingers began to squeeze.

The pressure was light at first, barely there, but gradually, it became harder and harder, until Y/N could barely breathe. Sam never pushed her to the point where she couldn’t breathe _entirely_ , but he always knew how to toe the line between too much and just enough perfectly. 

The lack of oxygen made Y/N’s head swim and combined with Sam’s hard thrusts, she was brought to the edge quickly.

“I can tell you like that,” Sam said through gritted teeth. He squeezed just a little bit tighter, relishing in the way Y/N almost went cross-eyed at the action. “I can feel your pussy clenching me tighter and tighter. You’re gonna cum, aren’t you?”

Y/N’s mouth fell open in a choked moan, the sound barely coming out. Sam knew that meant _yesyesyes_.

“Then do it. Cum for me, baby.”

Sam’s words, his hands practically squeezing the life out of her, his cock dragging in and out of her pussy… It all became too much and the coil in her belly that had been winding tighter and tighter finally snapped. Her body seized and her eyes shut tight as her orgasm washed over her, and Sam quickly dropped his hand from her throat to grip her hip once again to fuck her through it. Y/N drew in a shuddering breath and began to let out a _loud_ wail, which Sam had to stop by kissing her and capturing the sound in his own mouth.

He pumped into her once, twice, three times more before his own orgasm washed over him. He stilled his hips, groaning into Y/N’s mouth as his release coated her walls. He stayed sheathed inside of her as they parted from the kiss and Sam pressed his forehead to hers, their heavy breaths mingling.

Y/N wasn’t sure how long they sat there, joined together, but soon enough the feeling of Sam’s softening cock inside of her began to feel uncomfortable. She wiggled her hips a bit to try and pull away and Sam took the hint, pulling out of her with a hiss. He walked over near the toilet, grabbing two wads of toilet paper to clean himself and Y/N up.

Once they were both cleaned up and their clothes were back in place, Y/N walked up to Sam and looped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her so she could place a soft kiss on his lips.

“I love you,” she murmured happily as they pulled apart.

Sam squeezed her hips affectionately. “I love you, too.”

“Now, let’s get back out there before we get arrested for public indecency,” Y/N joked, linking her arm through Sam’s.

Sam snorted with a fond shake of his head and a roll of his eyes. “Baby, I’m a lawyer, remember? I could easily plead that down from a misdemeanor to an infraction.”

It was Y/N’s turn to snort. “Okay, hotshot.”

The couple didn’t even bother to hide the fact that they were leaving the bathroom together and despite cleaning up before coming out, it was almost comically obvious what had gone down between the two. But, they couldn’t find it in themselves to care either way. And really, with the open bar and full dance floor, nobody had paid their absence any mind anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr: https://thelemontree.tumblr.com/post/631159961883475968/the-virtue-of-patience-sam-winchester-x-reader


End file.
